Synopsis
by 13Secrets
Summary: Jasper loves his routine nearly as much as he loves his women. Rated M for a reason.


**I don't own Twilight and make no money from the publishing of this story. **

**Warning: If you don't know what an M rating means, you shouldn't be reading this.**

_Thanks for reading! I'd love a review if you get the chance!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**

"Good morning, Jasper."

His eyes opened to a faceful of red hair, the tang of ginger spices, and the bright light of dawn.

Vicky's ample breast in his reach, a hand stretched and caressed above her laced brassière before sliding around her waist to pull her closer. Humming, he buried his stubbled face into her cleavage and inhaled. "How long do I have?"

"Not long enough to do it right. Your class starts in 15."

Jasper withheld his response in favor of hugging her close, forcing her legs to slide down on either side of him. She was the best for this. Squeezing her tight, holding her close... Sometimes he'd lay atop her just to absorb her warmth until he fell asleep. Victoria felt like home, like a hearth made for him and only him. Her womanly figure was rare-though toned and fit, her thighs were ripe and her chest full and soft.

She was a lady and he loved her that way. He loved her that way while in the bedroom as well, always taking his time and not wasting a second. It was really always the same-he above her with their legs tangled. Sweetness, passionate yet caring. He looked into her eyes and kissed her face. He adored every moment with her. She grounded him, welcomed him, and comforted him.

Drawing a final intake of her scent Jasper sat up with her in his lap and said, "Love you."

.

.

.

**Tuesday**

"Jasper, wake up. Wake UP!"

His little pixie was running all over the room, snatching up her clothes from last night and tossing them into the hamper. Only Alice could spend a night shift working the pole, come home with him to work _his_ pole, lose feeling in her legs and pass out from sexual exertion, then be up at 6 to get him ready for the day.

He supposed she was used to it. Fucking for money to pay her rent, dancing for money to pay her tuition.

Alice didn't half-ass anything. She was fast and with good reason-she had shit to do and only a semester at NYU left to do it.

Jasper rolled over in the dim light, stretching out his fingers to catch the hem of her loose lace skirt. Just when he got a handful of fabric in his grasp she pulled away. "Oh, no you don't! Come on, you barely have half an hour to eat and get dressed."

That sounded like plenty of time to him, and he yanked her weightless form on top of him, situating her bare pussy on his morning erection. He wasn't embarrassed to whine, "It'll only take a minute..." And how could she say no? He was ready, thick, and sex was a great way to jump-start to the day.

It only took a hand sliding _just so_ before he entered her slickness. Some Tuesday morning's she'd ride him fiercely, but today he gripped her hips with hands that almost reached all the way around and moved her above him slowly.

Alice kept him going, she was just what he needed today.

.

.

.

**Wednesday**

"Get out of my house, fucker! Seth has to get ready for school and I'd rather not have to deal with you too!"

_What a bitch_; Leah was downright scary in the sack and deadly in the morning. No matter what kind of fuckfest happened the night before, inevitably taking them from grinding into the plaster on the walls, to breaking a few more springs in that armchair, to collecting blisters in some tight places from the unfinished hardwood floor, she always woke up on the _wrong side of the bed_.

Her days were spent working as an RN for a clinic on the East side, her evenings dedicated to her little brother, and her nights to finding some poor consenting soul to tie up and dominate. Nurse Clearwater was violent. But she couldn't prey on her patients, and the resident doctor wasn't someone she wanted to mess with.

Leah could convince most men to sink to their knees and submit to her kinky play. "You'll like it," she says. "The release is incredible."

He met her on a dare in a club and it wasn't eleven-o-clock before the handcuffs were on, alcohol mixed with lust hazed his vision, and he was 20 minutes into the longest, most torturous orgasm of his life.

He looked forward to his midweek escape, the foray into breath play and the sting of her whip.

.

.

.

**Thursday**

A hand shook him out of his restful sleep. "Hey Jasper, we have t get to class soon. Exam day."

He wasn't worried, Angela had stayed up with him most of the night reviewing the material for the final. It was only halfway through the semester but the professor's visa would be up soon. They'd studied double-time to complete an entire semester in under seven weeks and still stayed on top of the course load to secure the top spots for their major in English Lit.

She was good for that: studying, keeping him on task, and was seemingly intellectually his equal. Socially, she was retarded and could barely hold a conversation at the drive-thru. It was cute but absolutely annoying when out in public with his friends.

This was why they only met for study sessions in her dorm. Attempted sex was a common occurrence but never turned out to be romantic or remotely interesting. Angela was fumbly, nervous, and spent the entire time trying to stay focused on keeping the readings they'd just done fresh in her mind. He considered introducing her to Leah to loosen her up but thought the better of it. _Best not to mix days..._

Jasper could only go so far with her before it all was just too adorable and studious to call sex. It wasn't even heavy petting. She did have one of those stupid knit caps with cat ears... He'd just call it "petting."

.

.

.

**Friday**

Dark brown hair, mahogany eyes, and a quick-working mouth woke Jasper up right on time. Bella was dirty, but a picky cocksucker if there was such a thing. Thankfully, he tasted right and there was scarcely a time when she wasn't busy sucking him raw.

She moaned when she caught him watching her. "It's like candy first thing in the morning... I wish I could have you everyday."

Most girls swallowed nowadays, after gathering up a resistance to the taste or something. It sometimes seemed like girls treated a load like a shot: get it down quick and deal with the after taste _after_.

But Bella did things differently, like a connoisseur. She held his dick by the base, thumb tight on the channel and fingertips light on the shaft. Her lips pursed and sucked at the precum, sipping as his arousal intensified. She'd then open her lips just a little to slide and cover the head every minute or so. It was intense and she was focused. By the time he was ready to come he was nearly immobile with sensitivity. It burned his entire body. When he'd normally shudder, yell incoherently, tear at the girl's hair or his own, Jasper at the mercy of Bella's teasing was spent in suffering. His eyes would glaze over, he'd stop breathing. It was like his cock leaked accelerant and she started him aflame with the slow-sucking pulls.

He tried to move but just the tiny spark of friction against the sheets brought him to climax. His eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted and breaths flooded in and rushed out as she drank him down.

Jas didn't know much else about Bella. But fuck was he going to have a hard time getting out of bed this morning.


End file.
